brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Orca (DC Comics)
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2017 |Appearances = The LEGO Batman Movie ''}} '''Orca' is a DC Comics minifigure who appeared in The LEGO Batman Movie. Background Comics In the comics, Dr. Grace Balin was a charitable student at Gotham Gate college who was fascinated by the ocean; taking a job at the Gotham Aquarium, funding ocean-related after school activities for disadvantaged youth and taking care of the homeless. After an accident put her in a wheelchair, she begins experimenting in spinal cord regeneration using the tissue of an actual orca's spinal cord. She was stripped of her funding when her research and experimentation were deemed controversial. She eventually derived a chemical serum from an orca in the aquarium and used it on herself, turning her into an orca-human hybrid, granting her enhanced strength and endurance, exceptional swimming and restoring the use of her legs. She took the name Orca and began a crime spree. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' Orca is among the villains who attack the Gotham Energy Facility. She fights Batman with the other villains and flees with them when the bomb implanted inside the energy core is about to explode. She later reappears during the attack at Commissioner Gordon's retirement gala. When Joker intentionally surrenders, he traps Orca and the other villains in a giant present box and get them arrested as well, much to the villains' confusion. Later, Orca and the other villains break out of Arkham Asylum and agree to help Batman and his allies fight Joker, having been dejected by him, and his new army of villains. When Barbara Gordon asks for each villain's special abilities, Orca comically answers that hers is to be a whale. When Joker manages to destroy the energy core, the heroes, villains, and citizens form human bridges to keep the city from tearing apart. Upon succeeding in saving Gotham, Orca makes a victory jump above Barbara (as in the movie Free Willy) and Batman let the villains go, knowing that he and his allies will be ready for them. As a Minifigure Orca will appear as a contribution to the Lego Batman Movie collectible Minifigures series. As a minifigure, her design is clearly based upon that of the Shark Suit Guy from a previous wave of collectable minifigs. Her head piece and torso piece are Identical to that of the figure. Only in black, she is printed with bright red eyes with what appear to be white "eyebrows" above them (based upon the white marks on the heads of real orca whales) And has white teeth. Her head underneath his a transparent deep red, with a lighter colored tonuge on the front. On her torso and legs, she has either a black and white suit or possibly bare skin as she very well could not be wearing clothes, as she did in the comics. A tail and dorsal fin extend from the back of her head piece. And flippers rather than arms. Gallery Five Enemies of Batman.jpg Dimensions Orca.png|Orca in LEGO Dimensions Appearances * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series Movie Appearances *''The LEGO Batman Movie'' Video Game Appearances *''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:DC Universe Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures